Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device generates an image using many pixels that emit light. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes pixels having OLEDs. An OLED emits light having a wavelength that depends on the organic material included in the OLED. Typically, organic material is chosen according to one of red color light, green color light, and blue color light. The OLED display generates an image by mixing the colors emitted by the organic materials.
Recently, bendable displays have been developed. A portion of a bendable display can be bent, so that it can be used in various non-traditional applications. However, stress can be concentrated on the bent portion, where the bendable display can be damaged.